


Full

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Babymaking, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usual universe rules (cis reid, no mpreg), but Reid is obsessed with fake "babymaking" sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

Morgan still hasn’t worked out what triggers this particular part of Reid’s sexuality, but every time it happens he relishes it. He knows what’s coming when Spencer spends the entire jet ride home lost in his own thoughts, rubbing slow circles on his belly. Hotch asks if he he’s feeling ill, like Derek thought was the case the first time, but Reid just shake his head, and doesn’t stop rubbing.

Reid doesn’t know what sparks it either, but it feels like it overtakes everything. It’s a need, like breathing, a craving.

It takes all of Morgan’s willpower not to just pull over onto the side of the road and take his boyfriend right there, but he knows that’s a bad idea. Instead he waits until they get home, and is ready when Reid takes his hand and leads him upstairs, shutting an annoyed Clooney out of the bedroom.

Reid is on him, kissing him passionately, hands over his shaved head, body pressed flush to him. Morgan can feel the energy, the arousal, and is just waiting for it to become clear what this is.

“Let’s make a baby,” Reid breathes.

It’s a kind of roleplay, Morgan guesses, but neither of them ever call it that. It just another kind of sex; they have plenty of different kinds. There’s sex, and lovemaking, fucking, and combinations like snuggle fucking and morning sex. This one, the newest one, is babymaking.

Pretty soon Morgan has Reid naked under him on the bed, three fingers lubed and in his ass. They’re still kissing, it’s quick but gentle, passionate and full of the love they feel for each other. They both want to get to the good part.

They’ve talked about it once, after the first time it happened; Morgan asked if Reid wanted a baby for real, and Reid had said no. Neither of them are ready. Neither of them know if they want to be parents at all.

“Derek,” Reid breathes softly, “I need you. I need you inside me.”

Morgan pulls his fingers out, puts a pillow under Reid’s hips. He’s looking up with him with such complete love as he spreads lube over his cock that Morgan thinks he wouldn’t trade this for anything.

He pushes in, and Reid groans through the adjustment, encouraging his lover with clinging insistent hands.

“So big, Derek,” he groans. “So good.”

Morgan growls his approval. He is big, thick too, and right from the start Reid has loved it. His lover encourages him to move, hands wrapped around his back, feet behind his knees.

“Yes, yes,” he groans. “Go deep, fuck me deep.”

Morgan does, bottoming out and fucking his lover with shallow thrusts.

“C’mon Derek,” Reid groans, kissing his mouth. They both know they won’t last long. “Fuck me, fuck me deep, make me pregnant.”

“God,” Morgan groans. “Gonna give it you, gonna knock you up, pretty boy. So tight, you want this so bad.”

“Don’t stop!” Reid gasps, their words between frantic kisses as Morgan fucks Reid and Reid fucks him right back. “Fill me up, Derek, I wanna feel you cum inside me. Deep, cum deep. Want all of it. Want you to breed me. Make me pregnant, Derek.”

“Gonna fill you right up,” Morgan agrees, dizzy with pleasure. “Gonna fuck you again and again, fill you up with my cum, fuck you until our baby’s growing in your belly.”

“God! Please Derek, don’t pull out. Don’t pull out.” Reid is feverish, desperate.

Morgan feels so desired, so potent when Reid is like this. Reid feels so loved, delirious with the thought of having derek’s DNA growing into something inside of him when Morgan responds, lost in the fantasy with him.

“Spencer,” Morgan growls, tugging at the man’s bottom lip with his teeth as his hips pump harder, their bodies sweaty from the exertion. “Gonna cum, gonna fill you up. Gonna make you pregnant, pretty boy, gonna give you what you need-”

His hips pump wildly and he’s groaning from his chest as he ejaculates deep inside his lover, who starts to swear repeatedly and cums all over their torsos, the feeling and the friction too much for him to last.

The comedown is exquisite. Morgan nestled against Reid, pressed right into him.

“Don’t pull out,” Reid whispers.

“Course not,” Morgan murmurs. They always stay locked together for ages after babymaking, sometimes even doze off still joined.

“You said you’d fuck me until I was pregnant,” Reid breathes. He squeezes the spasming muscles around Morgan’s softening cock. “Want you to fuck me again, fill me more.”

“I can try, sweet thing,” he says as he nuzzles into the man’s neck. “Gotta give me a few minutes.”

Reid hums happily, and kisses Morgan’s neck as he thrusts lazily.

“Love when you stay inside me. Your semen inside me. Want you so much, Derek, want you to impregnate me.”

“Gonna give it you,” Morgan says softly. “Fill you up, breed you so good you’ll be pregnant in days. I’ll make love to you every day while your belly grows.”

They’re both hard again in minutes, and start to move again.

“Fuck me, Derek, fill me up, push it deep.”

Morgan does, thrusting his hips against Reid, sawing his cock in and out. There’s a squelch from the first load inside his lover, and it sounds sordid and wonderful.

“It’s leaking out,” Reid moans, gripping Morgan’s ass and pulling him in hard.

“It’s okay babe, I’m filling you up again, a double shot to make sure I make you pregnant.”

“Please, please!” Reid is begging, panting and lost to the pleasure, so sensitive after the first round. “Need you, want you to cum inside me. Please, Derek, please!”

Morgan shoves his knees into the bed for purchase, pounding into his lover over and over again, driving a furious pace. Reid clings on, moaning mindlessly, knees digging in hard to the back of Morgan’s thighs.

“Gonna cum,” Morgan growls. “Gonna cum inside you, breed you.”

“Yes!”

Morgan hits his orgasm and shudders, groaning through the burst of sensation, face shoved into Reid’s neck, teeth shaking his clavicle. Reid is trembling, too sensitive to get there again just from having his prostate battered over and over. Through the thrums of orgasm Morgan has the presence of mind to reach between them and grab Reid’s cock, fisting it until Reid gives a broken cry and empties all over Morgan’s hand and his stomach.

“Derek, god, please.”

They’re both shaking in the other’s arms as they collapse together, completely spent. Morgan wriggles his hips in close, keeping them anchored, and keeping his semen inside Reid like the man likes, babymaking or otherwise.

There’s no sadness, no disappointment that in four months Reid won’t start to show a little bump of a belly, just a glow of satisfaction. The next time Reid gets the urge, they can do it all over again.


End file.
